Hunted The Final Battle
by Lostmagi
Summary: The greatest battle to rock Tulsa takes place, would unlikely allies and powerful enemies, unique twists and a hilarious plot CAN ZOEY DEFEAT NEFERET! I knw Hunted aint the last book, but my story takes place in hunted.


**HUNTED- FLIGHT TO THE BENEDICTINE ABBEY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT, THEY BELONG TO THE AWESOME P.C AND KIRSTEN CAST. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION STORY HERE SO IF YOU COPY IT FOR YOUR OWN GAIN I WILL STAB OUT YOUR EYES AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM MY PERSONALITY IS VERY SIMILAR TO THE BADDEST BITCH AND REAL HERO OF H.O.N- APHRODITE LaFONT**

**AUTHORS NOTES: 1- APOLOGIES FOR THIS STORY BEING ALL CAPS. I JUST AM REAL BUSY WITH WHAT WOULD SCHOOL, MY ENGLISH LIT. COURSE AND THE ORIGINAL NOVEL I'M WRITING AND ALL CAPS SAVES TIME AND EFFORT. **

"THAT IS AN INSANE PLAN", SAID THE STUNNINGLY GORGEOUS APHRODITE LAFONT.

"YET IT JUST MIGHT WORK", SAID HER HULKING BOYFRIEND DARIUS.

"I LIKE, SO LIKE THIS FABULOUS IDEA, IT'S LIKE SO ROMANTIC, YOU KNOW WITH THE HORSES AND ALL THAT. PLUS IT'S LIKE THE ONLY PLAN WE HAVE", SAID THE FLUTTERY GAY QUEEN DAMIEN.

"IT'S THE ONLY PLAN WE HAVE", SAID ZOEY REDBIRD, TRYING TO THINK OF THE PLANS DETAILS DESPITE MENTAL IMAGES OF STARK, LOREN, ERIK, HEATH AND KALONA ALL GANG-BANGING HER PLAYING AROUND IN HER MIND. AT LENOBIA'S SHARP GAZE, SHE ADDED, "BUT I LIKE IT".

"THE FEWER HORSES YOU TAKE, THE EASIER IT WILL BE FOR YOU TO GET AWAY", SAID LENOBIA .

"THREE IS SO MUCH SNEAKIER THAN SIX", SAID ERIN WHO WAS THINKING DREAMILY OF THE LAST NIGHT SHE HAD SHARED WOULD HER SOUL TWIN IN THE SHOWER JUST PLAYING AROUND. ERIN WAS AN IN THE CLOSET LESBIAN AND NOT EVEN SHAUNEE KNEW.

SHAUNEE SUDDENY SLAPPED HER FACE, "OH MY GOD, WE CANT GET TO ANASTASIA AND DRAGON NOW, NEFERET WILL SUSPECT". SHAUNEE DIDN'T MIND BEING NAKED WOULD HER TWIN, SHE HAD NO IDEA IT TURNED ERIN ON.

"THATS TRUE", SAID ZOEY, "AND I DON'T WANT TO SPLIT UP BECAUSE TOGETHER WE ARE STRONGER AND OUR FRIENDSHIP IS WHAT WILL DEFEAT NEFERET".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ZOEY", SAID APHRODITE, "WE'RE ABOUT TO FLEE THE DAMNED SCHOOL AND ALTHOUGH WE'RE ALL FRIENDS HERE WE DO NOT NEED ANY FUCKING SPEECHES ABOUT HOPE AND FRIENDSHIP FROM YOU".

AS ZOEY BURST INTO TEARS, LENOBIA SAID DRYLY, "FLEDGLINGS, WE TEACHERS HAVE CELLPHONES". "OMG, THAT IS LIKE SO AWESOME, CAN YOU LIKE INVITE ME ON FACEBOOK LENOBIA", SAID DAMIEN.

"FOCUS", BARKED DARIUS, "WE NEED TO GET READY, ZOEY COME WOULD ME; LETS GO AND BEGIN PHASE ONE OF THE PLAN". "OHK", SOBBED ZOEY, "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK GUYS, OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL ALWAYS HOLD US STRONG EVEN WHEN WE ARE APART".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP", SCREAMED THE PROPHETESS APHRODITE.

#EXIT DARIUS AND ZOEY

THE NERD HERD SADDLED THEIR HORSES AND DAMIEN AND ERIN SUMMON THEIR ELEMENTS.

"WIND I LIKE SO NEED YOU TO LIKE INTENSIFY THE STORM SO THAT LIKE WE CAN ESCAPE".

"WATER I NEED YOU TO INTENSIFY THE STORM AND DROWN THE WORLD".

THEN ZOEY AND DARIUS RETURN AND SHAUNEE AND ZOEY SUMMON FIRE TO HEAT THEIR HORSES HOOVES SO THEY RIDE SAFELY OVER THE ICY GROUND. AS THEY BEGIN TO RIDE, SHAUNEE CAUSES SEVERAL ROOMS IN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT TO BURST INTO FLAMES. "YEAH BITCHES", SCREAMED APHRODITE, "THATS HOW WE DO SHIT".

AS THEY ROE TO THE BENEDICTINE ABBEY, THEY SAW DRAGON DUELLING SEVEN RAVEN MOCKERS. HE EASILY SLAUGTHERED THEM AND WAVED, "BLESSED BE PRIESTESS", BEFORE RUSHING TO FIND ANASTASIA.

"RAVEN MOCKERS IN THE SKY", SCREAMED ZOEY WHO ONCE AGAIN FELT HERSELF BECOME TURNED ON BY DAMIEN GRINDING INTO HER AS THE HORSE GALLOPED ALONG, "FIGHT FOR FRIENDSHIP", SHE ADDED.

"OH WHY DID I BECOME A GOOD GUY", GROANED APHRODITE AS DARIUS GRABBED A GUN FROM HIS POCKET AND TURNING, BLASTED A HALF DOZEN SHOTS INTO THE NIGHT SKY. "HELL YEAH", SCREAMED SHAUNEE AS THREE RAVENS PLUMMETED TO THE GROUND.

"I SEE THE ABBEY, NYX GIVES HE HOPE IN THE POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP", YELLED ZOEY HAPPILY.

AS THEIR STEEDS SKIDDED TO A STANDSTILL AT THE DOORS OF THE ABBEY THEY WERE GREETED BY THE IMPOSING FIGURE OF SISTER MARY ANGELA. THE WINDS CAUSED HER HABIT TO FLY AROUND HER EERILY, 'I HEARD YOU WERE COMING", SHE SMILED.

"IT'S GOOD TOO SEE YOU SISTER", SAID ZOEY.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO", SAID MARY ANGELA PIOUSLY, "BUT MY DEAR, SHOULD WE NOT DEAL WOULD THE DEMONIC CREATURES WHO PURSUE YOU", SHE SAID SERENELY.

TURNING THEY SAW THE TREES FILL WOULD RAVEN MOCKERS, THE SKY FLUTTERING AS COUNTLESS MORE DESCENDED. "SISTER, DO YOU KEEP FIRE-ARMS WITHIN THE ABBEY", ASKED DARIUS.

"OF COURSE NOT CHILD", SMILED SISTER MARY ANGELA, "WE HAVE THEM RIGHT HERE WOULD US".

AN INTENSE EXPRESSION SETTLED OVER HER SERENE FEATURES AS SHE WHIRLED BACK HER FLOWING SLEEVES, REVEALING THE TWO AK-47'S SHE WIELDED IN EACH HAND. AS SHE CLAMPED DOWN ON THE TRIGGERS, SHE STEPPED OUT FROM THE ABBEY FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY A STREAM OF NUN'S. THEY ALL WIELDED HEAVY DUTY WEAPONS AND ZOEY'S EYES NEARLY EXPLODED WHEN SHE SAW SISTER BIANCA WOULD A BAZOOKA AND SISTER FATHIMA WOULD A FLAMETHROWER. THE NIGHT ERUPTED AS BULLETS TORE THROUGH THE AIR, FLAMES WHIPPED AT THE CROUCHED BIRD-HUMAN HYBRIDS AND ROCKETS AND EXPLOSIVES WERE HURLED AT THEM. THE HEAVY WINDS RIPPED AWAY SISTER MARY ANGELA'S WIMPLE AS SHE UNLEASHED A STEADY STREAM OF WHISTLING BULLETS, THE NUN LOOKED FEROCIOUS AND OTHERWORLDLY.

THE FLEDGLINGS EYES WERE HUGE AS THE NUN'S SLOWLY EASED OFF ON THEIR FIREPOWER , AS IT BECAME EVIDENT THAT THE SURVIVING RAVEN MOCKERS WERE IN FULL RETREAT. SISTER MARY ANGELA SMILED AS SHE PUT HER GUNS BARREL TO HER LIPS AND BLEW SOFTLY AT THE SMOKE THAT UNFURLED FROM WITHIN IT. "OH MY FUCKING GODDESS", SAID APHRODITE, "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

"LANGUAGE CHILD", SAID A SERENE LOOKING NUN HOLDING A MISSILE LAUNCHER.

**SEEMS THE NUNS HAVE THROWN BACK THE RAVEN MOCKERS, BUT KALONA'S ON HIS WAY, NOT TO MENTION THE BATSHIT CRAZY NEFERET WHO HAS TONS OF SECRETS UP HER SLUTTY SLEEVES. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT PART. **


End file.
